deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ahsoka Tano and Captain Rex vs Kylo Ren and Captain Phasma
Screenshot (901).png|SuperSaiyan2Link Ahsoka Tano and Captain Rex vs Kylo Ren and Captain Phasma is the first Death Battle written by Spinosaurus999, featuring Ahsoka Tano, Captain Rex, Kylo Ren, and Captain Phasma from the Star Wars series. Ahsoka and Rex Wiz: The year was 22 BBY. The Clone Wars had just begun. The Grand Army of the Republic versus the Confederacy of Independent Systems. Many Jedi generals fought throughout the war, but none were more iconic than the legendary Anakin Skywalker. Boomstick: Well we aren't here to talk about him today, but instead, his most trusted assistants in kicking Separatist asses. Wiz: We'll start with Ahsoka Tano, Skywalker's apprentice. Assigned to Anakin during the battle of Christophsis, Anakin was hesitant to take up the role of mentor to a padawan at first. Boomstick: We all know how good he is with Padawans and Younglings afterall! *Footage of Anakin igniting his lightsaber before the younglings in Revenge of the Sith* Wiz: Despite this, the two quickly formed a bond, and Ahsoka grew to be her own Jedi. Boomstick: She's skilled enough with her two lightsabers to fend off IG 100 Magnaguard Droids, Asajj Ventress, General Grievous, and Darth Maul! Wiz: All of these feats are highly impressive, but even without her trusty weapons, she can hold her own. Boomstick: Yeah, once Ahsoka got kidnapped by a bunch of lizard people known as Trandoshans, who were going to use her as sport for their hunting party. Ahsoka was able to go hand to hand with a few of these Trandoshans. Wiz: For the record, Trandoshans are powerful enough to rival Wookiies in combat, making this no small feat for Tano. Boomstick: And of course, like any Jedi, Ahsoka's greatest ally is the force. Wiz: Despite her strengths, Ahsoka still has some weaknesses. Her master's teachings have made her somewhat reckless and hasty, and she has been incapacitated by opponents such as Cad Bane and Aurra Sing. Boomstick: But nothing's going to stand in the way of this apprentice, especially not with her clone ally, Captain Rex. Ahsoka: "You don't have to look tough to be tough." Wiz: Designated CT-7567 by the Kaminoans, Rex is a captain in the legendary 501st Legion. Boomstick: As a clone trooper, Rex has the genetic makeup of the badass bounty hunter Jango Fett, and has been trained to be a perfect soldier. Wiz: Rex is a skilled leader and master combatant, able to gun down hoards of battle droids and other hostiles on the battlefield with his two trusty pistols. Boomstick: These DC-17 Hand Blasters may be small, but they are far from weak. A single shot from one of Rex's pistols was enough to pierce the clone trooper helmet of a BX Commando Droid and take it down as well. Wiz: And he's not just effective with his guns. He's fought hand to hand with a traitorous clone, and more impressively, when imprisoned by Keeper Agruss of the Zygerrian Slave Empire, was able to hurl an electrified spear with enough force to impale Agruss completely. Boomstick: "So what" you might say? Well look at Agruss, he's thick with all sorts of C's! Wiz: Please stop... Anyway, Rex has fought in some of the most dangerous battles of the clone wars, such as Christophsis, the Second Battle of Geonosis, and Umbara, a planet full of hostile natives, dangerous wildlife, and all under the command of a traitorous Jedi who was trying to get the clones killed. Boomstick: He then was able to formulate a plan to defeat and capture said general, and it worked! Wiz: Rex is also smarter than most other clones, as he was able to recognize the warnings of his soldier Fives and defy order 66 when it came time. Boomstick: He's also durable as hell! During a battle on Saleucami, Rex was shot in the chest by a sniper, and by the next night was back kicking Commando Droid ass! Wiz: However, despite his armor and peak human physique, Rex still has weaknesses. Namely, many of his greatest victories came from fighting alongside his men. Boomstick: Even with his flaws, Rex will fight to ensure victory for the Republic. Rex: "The name's Rex. But you'll call me Captain or Sir." Kylo and Phasma Wiz: After the Empire fell, a new order rose to take its place. Boomstick: The First Order, to be exact. Wiz: With their might and power, they proved themselves a true threat to the galaxy under the command of one Dark Side user. Boomstick: Kylo Ren, real name Ben Solo, is the son of Han Solo and Leia Organa. Born with a strong connection to the force, Kylo was eventually sent to train to become a Jedi with his uncle, Luke Skywalker. Wiz: However, Kylo would prove to be the downfall of Luke's new Jedi order. Snoke, a dark side powerhouse and the supreme leader of the First Order, saw the raw power of Kylo's potential in the force, and slowly corrupted the boy. Boomstick: Luke, being the good uncle he was, rather than try to talk sense in his nephew, tried to kill him in his sleep. Needless to say, that blew up right in his god damn face, and his whole order was destroyed. Wiz: Kylo fights using a crossguard style lightsaber, due to his saber's kyber crystal being cracked. Boomstick: Which looks really fuckin' cool by the way. Wiz: Kylo is strong with the force, and able to stop blaster bolts in midair. Boomstick: Not to mention, he's strong physically too, I mean look at him! shirtless Kylo scene Wiz: His muscular physique definitely helps him deliver powerful strikes with his saber, however he has some clear weaknesses. Boomstick: Yeah, Kylo's not much of a strategist and is rather overconfident in his ability, which led to him being defeated by Rey on Starkiller Base. Wiz: Nonetheless, Kylo is a powerful force to be reckoned with. Kylo: "Let the past die. Kill it if you have to." Boomstick: Like the Empire before it, the First Order relied on an army of Stormtroopers. Among these, was the impressive looking, Chrome coated Captain Phasma. Wiz: Born to a warrior culture on the planet Parnassos, Phasma never had an easy life. Boomstick: She went from one war to another, and ultimately decided to join the First Order. Wiz: Phasma's armor is made of Chromium, and is much more durable than standard Stormtrooper armor. Boomstick: Her blaster is a personalized Sonn-Blas F-11D rifle, and is a powerful mid range blaster. Wiz: Even without her blaster, Phasma is skilled in hand to hand combat, alongside a quicksilver baton with adjustible length. Boomstick: However, despite her cool looks and weaponry, Phasma is still an ordinary human when it comes to durability and strength. Wiz: Even with all her training, she was ultimately killed by a supposedly weaker foe, Finn, aboard the Supremacy. Boomstick: Even so, Phasma is one captain you don't want to mess with. Phasma: "Your emotions make you weak" Fight! Ahsoka and Rex are investigating the disappearances of a squad of 501st troopers. Rex: "Commander Tano look!" A black robed figure stands wielding a crossguarded lightsaber over the corpses of the missing troopers, as a soldier in metallic armor walks from behind him. Ahsoka reaches for her lightsabers "Who are you? Kylo: "I am Kylo Ren, leader of the Knights of Ren. Stand down or die, Commander Tano." Ahsoka: "I've never heard of the Knights of Ren, but it's obvious that they are no friend to the Jedi Order." Rex: "Neither of us are backing down. You killed some of my best men, and I'm not going to let their deaths be in vain." Kylo: "Phasma, dispose of the clone. I'll handle the Jedi." Phasma: "Yes sir." Announcer: FIGHT Ahsoka and Kylo run at each other, their sabers meeting and hissing. Kylo: "Finally, an opponent worth my time." Ahsoka: "You better hope you're right." Rex and Phasma fire at each other, neither able to get a decisive blow on the other. Phasma: "Your soldiers were mere target practice for me. That is, the ones Kylo didn't get to first." Rex: "Let me tell you, one captain to another, that I will make sure they did not die in vain." Phasma: "Your love for your troops will be your downfall!" Phasma shoots one of Rex's pistols, destroying it, before charging at him with her baton, knocking the other one out of his grasp Rex: "So, you wanna do this the hard way, eh Captain?" He counters Phasma's swings of her Baton with a punch, hurting his hand on her thick armor. Phasma: "You're hopeless. Without your pistols, you might as well run." Rex grabs her baton, as the two captains struggle to wrench it from the other's grasp. Rex: "The fight's not over until one of us dies ma'am, and unfortunately for you." He manages to pry the baton from her grasp, and smashes it across her vizor, exposing her eyes. "My training has made me your superior." Phasma is furious, grabbing her blaster again and firing at Rex, who evades the fire, before hurling the baton with enough force to destroy her blaster. Phasma: "So be it, I'll kill you with my bare hands!" Rex: "Wishful thinking, Captain, but you won't get the chance." The clone has grabbed his still intact pistol, and fires a bolt directly into Phasma's exposed eye, ending the life of the First Order Captain. Back with Ahsoka and Kylo, the two swing their sabers and dodge one another's attempts at killing blows, as Kylo starts fighting more aggressively. Kylo: "You may be nimble, but I can see you're starting to tire, Jedi." Ahsoka: "Funny, you look about ready to collapse yourself!" Rex runs over, trying to assist Ahsoka in defeating the Dark Sider, but is brutally tossed away with the force. Kylo: "Once I kill you, I will give your clone friend an agonizing death, then I'll personally drag your bodies to Skywalker." Ahsoka: "And what do you expect to happen then? Anakin's far more powerful a Jedi than me, you'd be slain quickly!" Kylo: "Skywalker is nothing! Nothing but the being who ruined the Empire!" Ahsoka: "Empire? As far as I'm aware the only Empire my master's helped destroy was the Zygerrian Slavers." Kylo: "Why am I even discussing this with you!?" Ahsoka leaps above Kylo, slashing his helmet, which her opponent takes off and throws to the ground in fury. Kylo: "You will not be my first Jedi victim, Tano!" Ahsoka: "Kylo, I've fought Grievous, the most well known Jedi killer in history, and from what I've experienced fighting you so far, he's still more worthy of that title than you." Kylo keeps pressing his attacks, believing eventually his physical strength will breach his Togruta opponent's defenses. Ahsoka is backing up, taking a defensive stance against her opponent, and manages to hit Kylo's shoulder with her shoto, causing Kylo to yell in pain and lift Ahsoka in the air with a force choke. Kylo: "This is the end for you, Ahsoka. Make peace with the for-" His speech is cut off by a blaster bolt hitting him in the back. He turns back to see Rex, wounded but not dead, holding his pistol. Rex: "Commander Tano, now!" Kylo looks back just in time to see Ahsoka lunge forward and swing her sabers toward his neck. His body falls to the ground and his head rolls, as Ahsoka turns her lightsabers off. Ahsoka: "Let's report back to Master Skywalker and tell him what happened here." Announcer: KO! Conclusion Ahsoka speaks with Anakin, while also speaking to Yoda, Mace Windu, Obi-Wan Kenobi and Plo Koon over Hologram, as a medical droid attends to Rex. Boomstick: Well damn! That was more awesome than I anticipated! Wiz: Kylo and Phasma may have been powerful fighters, but their lack of experience fighting side by side was their ultimate downfall. Boomstick: Yeah, two powerful warriors is great and all, but they're no match for two powerful warriors who also happen to have years of experience fighting side by side and working to each other's advantage. Wiz: Not to mention, Ahsoka and Rex both had far superior training to their opponents, Rex was literally bred for combat. Boomstick: In the end, these clone wars heroes completely Rexed the First Order. Wiz: The Winners are Ahsoka and Rex. NEXT TIME ON DEATH BATTLE: A large pale man in a leather jacket walks through a dimly lit sewer, as a large, green scaled humanoid crawls out of the water and roars. Killer Croc vs Tombstone. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Sword VS Gun themed fights Category:'Gun Fights' Themed Death Battles Category:Sword Duel Category:Movie vs TV shows theme Death battle